


Even The Toughest Crows Need Help

by kodzunken



Series: Haikyuu Angst [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Abused Kageyama Tobio, Abused Oikawa Tooru, Abused Tsukishima Kei, Abusive Relationships, Actually My Creative Writing Teacher Read This, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Bones, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Confident Azumane Asahi, Depressed Kageyama Tobio, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Depressed Tsukishima Kei, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt/Comfort, I Also Have No Weeb Friends, I Changed The Names For Him, I Don't Need Other People To Know I'm A Good Writer, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, M/M, Motherly Kageyama Miwa, Not Beta Read, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Azumane Asahi, Protective Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kageyama Miwa, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Protective Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sugamama, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Trauma, pneumothorax, punctured lung, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodzunken/pseuds/kodzunken
Summary: Kageyama isn't in a great place. There's someone in his life hurting him, but he won't tell anyone who. Hinata notices bruises lining his wrist, and calls him out. He runs, only to be found by Suga. Will he tell him what's going on?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978168
Comments: 11
Kudos: 148





	1. What's Wrong, Kageyama?

Something was wrong with Kageyama. His usual, boisterous personality was missing, replaced with a paranoid, dejected version of himself. He flubbed nearly every serve, his blocks were late, and his receives were all off. The team was becoming increasingly worried, including Tsukishima, who rarely cared about the other first year. 

This had happened before, but not in a while. It used to be a frequent occurrence. Kageyama would show up extremely down and stay like that the whole practice. It had been over a month since this had last happened and the team truly believed it was over. 

Hinata was the first to realize that something was seriously wrong. As Kageyama jumped for a block, his sleeve slipped down slightly, revealing a bruised wrist.

“Aye, Kageyama. What’s wrong with your arm?” Hinata asked, looking up at the setter.

Kageyama went pale, muttering an excuse about falling down the stairs. The words felt thick on his tongue and he couldn’t get them out the way he wanted. 

“I-Uh… Fell d-down the st-stairs…”

“And you think I believe you?”

“I-I’m not lying…”

“Yes, you are, Bakeyama. I know you are.”

Tears welled up in the younger’s eyes, “P-Please leave me a-alone…”

He set off out of the gym, sprinting to a nearby field. Tears rolled down his face as he flopped down on the grass, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

He knew he deserved everything that was happening to him, but it didn’t make it any easier to endure. It was tiring and painful. 

“Why aren’t I good enough?” He muttered to himself, a heavy sob following his words.

He yelped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, begging the person not to hurt him. He looked up, only to see a set of kind, hazel eyes staring down at him. 

“Kageyama…” Suga whispered, sitting down next to him, “Sweetheart…”

Kageyama scooched closer to his senpai, sighing deeply as an arm was wrapped around him. He nuzzled himself into the warmth, fresh tears falling down his face.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Kageyama shook his head, whimpering quietly.

He’d been told not to tell. He could never tell. 

“Alright. You don’t have to. We can just sit here.” Suga muttered, more to himself than to Kageyama. 

The two heard footsteps approaching and Kageyama tensed, attempting to make himself smaller. 

“Hey, Baby. Whatcha doing?”

Kageyama looked up and saw his captain, immediately relaxing again. 

“Hinata told me Kageyama was upset so I bought him some Banana Milk.” He turned to Kageyama, “Do you want it?”

He nodded, muttering, “I can have it?”

“Of course you can. I wouldn’t offer it to you if you couldn’t.”

He handed the milk to his kohai, watching the bright smile that spread across his tear-stained face.

“Thank you, Daichi-San!”

“You’re welcome, Buddy.”

Daichi took a seat next to his boyfriend, asking if everything was alright. Sugawara looked over at Kageyama, who was happily slurping his milk and turned back to the captain, nodding. 

“Everything will be alright.”

Well, Suga was wrong.


	2. The Match Against Aoba Johsai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno beats Aoba Johsai. One of their players is furious. What will happen to Kageyama?

A sharp whistle ran throughout the court, indicating that the match was through. Karasuno had won. They had defeated Aoba Johsai. Joyous cries filled their side, the players excitedly embracing each other. After a short celebration and bows, the teams left to their locker rooms. Karasuno was nearly finished packing their things together when they heard a knock on the door. 

“I’ll get it,” Daichi said, walking towards the door.

He opened the door, seeing a first-year from Aoba Johsai standing across from him. The younger bowed, introducing himself.

“Hello. I’m Kindaichi Yūtarō. I’d like to speak with Kageyama.”

The setter looked up when he heard the other boy's name, fear flashing in his eyes. His teammates noticed, and Suga spoke up.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, hun.”

“Tobio.” The tone in the first year’s voice held no room for arguing.

Kageyama’s head snapped back to Kindaichi. He stood, his head bowed, and made his way out of the room. Once the door was shut, a sharp pressure was placed on his wrist and he was dragged into the bathroom. The older teen slammed Kageyama into the wall, staring at him murderously.

“B-Babe?” Kageyama whimpered, his eyes never leaving the floor.

“It’s your FUCKING fault we lost, asshole!”

“I-I’m sorry!”

Kageyama braced himself, knowing what was coming. A sharp slap echoed throughout the restroom and tears welled up in the shorter’s eyes. 

“I-I’m sorry, Yūtarō!”

He was shoved to the floor, tears freely falling down his face. Kindaichi kicked him repeatedly, telling him how shit a person he was. Kageyama tried his best to curl in on himself, but the blows just kept coming. 

“P-Please!” He cried, “I-It hurts!”

Kindaichi knelt down, smiling at his trembling boyfriend, “You know I only do this because I love you, baby boy.”

He pressed a soft kiss to his lips before standing back up, continuing to beat Kageyama.

“A-Ah! M-My ribs are g-gonna bre- AHH!”

Kageyama screeched in pain as a loud crack rang throughout the room. Kindaichi kicked him one last time, bending down to kiss Tobio on the head.

Kindaichi turned to the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. He was very pleased with what he saw. He reached for the handle on the bathroom door, jumping back when it swung open.

Suga, Daichi and Asahi.

The third years looked suspiciously at the first year, watching as he rudely pushed past them. They were alerted of Kageyama’s presence when he cried out for his boyfriend, desperate for comfort. 

After every beating, Kindaichi would hold him and assure him of his love. Over time, Kageyama got used to this pattern and learned to crave it. 

Suga fell to his knees in front of Kageyama, gently coaxing him into a sitting position. The first year whimpered in pain while reaching out for Suga. 

Suga took him into his arms, holding him reassuringly. Asahi, whom the team knew as the least violent individual ever, was immediately rushing down the hallway, Daichi at his heel. Kagayama cried into Suga’s arms, each sob wracking his frame painfully. 

The larger third years found Aoba Johsai, spotting Kindaichi easily among his shorter teammates. Asahi grabbed his collar, slamming him against the wall while Daichi glared threateningly at Oikawa as if to say, “Do not intervene.”

“Hey, buddy.” Kindaichi laughed nervously, “What- What’re you doing?”

“Don’t fucking call me buddy.”

“Please don’t hurt him, Asahi.” Oikawa whimpered, surprisingly scared.

The entire team watched as Asahi started yelling at the boy, no one moving to break anything up.

“We know it was you who beat Kageyama. He’s a great fucking kid and you’re hurting him! All those days he’d come into practice crying, covered in bruises! That was because of you, wasn’t it?!”

“He’s my boyfriend. I do what I want.”

“HE’S YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO TREAT YOUR PARTNER WITH LOVE AND RESPECT! I WOULD NEVER HIT NOYA!”

Daichi speaks up, agreeing with the ace, “I would NEVER lay a hand on Sugawara. Never in a million years.”

He looks at the other captain, who can do nothing but agree, “I-I couldn’t h-hit Iwa-Chan… I-I love him t-too much…”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki agreed with Oikawa, saying that they’d feel horrible if they as much as slapped the other. Iwaizumi knew that he, in the past, was very abusive. This angered him greatly, seeing someone putting their lover through the same thing he put Oikawa through. 

“Kindaichi. You’re well aware of what I did to Oikawa. You saw what it did to him, and yet you fucking turn around and do the same thing?! Do you not care about people?! You clearly don’t truly care about your boyfriend if you’re putting him through this!”

Oikawa flinched, still not used to his boyfriend yelling without hitting him. Iwaizumi noticed this, apologizing to Oikawa and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

Iwaizumi had realized how bad he was hurting Oikawa when he overheard Matsun and Hanamaki telling Oikawa to break up with him. He’d immediately put himself in therapy, distancing himself from his lover until he deemed himself stable enough. His two friends had been so proud of him and Oikawa was just so happy. Iwaizumi still hadn’t forgiven himself, but he was truly trying. 

“I love you, Tōru. I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t be… Just have to get used to it…”

“But you shouldn’t have to,” Iwa whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, “I should have never hurt you in the first place.”

“Oikawa knows you’re sorry, Iwaizumi!” Daichi yells, “But this asshole just beat up our setter, and he’s going to fucking pay for it.”

Back in the bathroom, Kageyama couldn’t stop crying. Everything hurt. His body ached and his heart stung. He’d always cried after Kindaichi beat him, but he had never gotten so hysterical. His crying soon turned into hyperventilating, breaths getting caught in his throat. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. 

He wailed his boyfriend’s name, wanting nothing but his comfort. He knew deep down that this was wrong, but he also knew that it was his fault. If he wasn’t such a horrible boyfriend Yūtarō wouldn’t hit him.

“You’re okay, Tobio-Kun… You’re okay…” Suga muttered, running his fingers through Kageyama’s hair. 

Suga, just like his fellow third years, realized that Kindaichi was the reason for his “bad days.” He vowed to never allow that fucking turnip near his kohai again. 

The two heard giggling in the hallway, seeing the door push open. Kageyama cowered, burying himself in Suga’s arms.

“Kageyama?!”

Tsukishima ran over to Kageyama, falling to his knees next to him. Yamaguchi stood in the doorway, paralyzed with shock.

“What happened?”

“Someone from Aoba Johsai beat him up.”

“What?! Which one?! I’ll fucking kill him!”

“Tsukishima. I need you to calm down. You’re going to scare Kageyama.”

Tsukki took a deep breath, nodding. He looked Kageyama in the eyes, asking him who did this to him.

“M-My boyfriend…”

“He’s your boyfriend?!” Suga cried, unable to hold in his surprise. 

Luckily, this didn’t scare Kageyama, who had seemed to come to trust Suga with his life. He nodded, whimpering. 

“King. Your boyfriend shouldn’t beat you up. He’s supposed to love you.”

“H-He does love me! H-He says h-he does it b-because he l-loves me!”

Tsukishima sighed, adjusting his glasses, “No, King. He doesn’t. Trust me.”

Kageyama started crying harder, unable to hold in his sobs. Suga asked how often this happened, and Kageyama told him the truth. All the time. It had been happening since his last middle school game. Suga signalled to Tsukishima to take over and he did without question. The blonde cradled the setter in his arms, stroking his hair caringly while his boyfriend stood behind him. Suga left the room, seemingly to go find the other third years. 

“U-Um Tsukki… Wh-What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” His tone held none of the usual venom, instead replaced with sincerity and concern. 

“H-Holding Kageyama…”

“Yams. I love you, but Kageyama needs me right now. Trust me. I have no romantic intentions with the king.”

This seemed to satisfy Yamaguchi, who nodded and took a seat next to Tsukishima. 

The two lovers talked quietly, letting Kageyama into their personal life. They talked about Akiteru, their love life, their parents. Everything. They truly didn’t care that Kageyama was hearing all of this. It wasn’t like Kageyama would judge them. He wasn’t exactly stable at the moment. 

With a bit of time, Kageyama started adding to the conversation, much to the excitement of the others. He was calming down, no longer crying, but still very upset. Tsukishima suggested they go find the rest of the team. Kageyama stood on unsteady feet, his body trembling from the pain. Tsukishima slipped an arm around his shoulder, allowing him to lean against him. The three walked out of the bathroom, going to find the team. 

They heard the team before they saw them, hearing Nishinoya screaming something about Kageyama and Tsukishima hugging. Everyone ran their way, and Kageyama was terrified. He threw himself into Tsukki, whimpering when he was lifted into the blonde’s arms. 

“All of you. Back the hell up. He’s scared and hurt.”

They all nodded, taking a step back. Tsukishima took a seat on a bench in the hallway, rubbing Kageyama’s back. Ennoshita sat next to him, calmly asking what had happened. 

“His boyfriend beat him up. It happens all the time.”

Ennoshita’s hands turned to fists and he looked up at his boyfriend. He couldn’t imagine ever hitting Tanaka. Never. 

“Ryū.”

“Hmm?”

“Want you.”

Tanaka walked over to Ennoshita, sitting on his lap. Ennoshita wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in his back.

“Are you alright, Chika?”

“I’m okay. Just want you.”

Tsukishima understood. He wanted nothing more than to prove to his boyfriend how much he loved him. It was a horrible feeling to watch someone cause their own boyfriend to fall apart. 

Hinata’s eyes filled with tears, and he started yelling, “I told you to break up with him! You told me he stopped hitting you!”

Everyone’s eyes were on Hinata, whom they didn’t know was aware of the situation. 

“I-I know I did… I-I’m sorry…”

Hinata sighed, tears rolling down his cheeks, “Please… Please Kageyama… Break up with him...”

“B-But I love him…”

“Kageyama, he’s hurting you…” Narita said, his arm securely around Kinoshita.

“H-He’s not r-really! I-It’s not that b-bad!”

“Kageyama, it really is. You were having a panic attack and Tsukki had to help you walk. You’re really hurt.”

Kageyama broke down again, wailing into Tsukishima’s neck. To everyone’s surprise, instead of being uncomfortable, Tsukishima just leaned his head against the crying setter’s shoulder, raising his hand to card his fingers through his hair. 

“I know it’s hard, Kageyama. It fucking sucks. I’ve been there. Why the hell do you think I never talk about my father? He fucking beat me ‘till I stopped breathing.” He spoke quietly, only loud enough for Kageyama and Yamaguchi to hear.

Yamaguchi balled his hands into fists, punching the wall. He was well aware of how horrible Tsukki’s father was. He thought back to the memories of Tsukki sobbing in his arms, covered in cuts and bruises. The two had been dating since middle school, and when Tsukishima’s father found out, he started to hit the blonde. 

One afternoon, Tsukki didn’t show up to Volleyball practice. This wasn’t necessarily surprising, but Yamaguchi expected at least a text. He made his way over to his boyfriend’s house, letting himself in. There were no cars in the driveway, meaning that no adults were home.

Yamaguchi climbed the stairs to Tsukki’s room, pushing the door open. He screamed out when he saw his lover on the floor, his chest still. 

“TSUKKI!”

He fell to his knees beside the blonde, fumbling for his phone. He called 119, begging them to help him. They gave him directions on what to do until the ambulance got there, and was praised when his boyfriend started breathing on his own. About two minutes before the ambulance got there, Kei woke up. He whined in pain, muttering something about wanting Yamaguchi.

“I’m right here, Baby. I’m not going anywhere.”

When Tsukki realized that he was in Yamaguchi’s arms, he started crying. He was just so sick and tired of his dad hurting him so badly. 

“Don’t worry, Love. I’m gonna get you out of this mess.”

That had been a little over a year ago. Tsukishima put on a front, making it seem to everyone else like he was fully recovered, but the nightmares and flashbacks still plagued him. Luckily, Tsukishima was so focused on getting Kageyama better that he didn’t even have time to think about his father. Yamaguchi knew that this was only temporary, though. As soon as Kageyama was in someone else’s arms, Tsukki was going to break. 

“Alright guys, we have to go back to the bus. We gotta find the third-years.” Noya said, a frown plastered on his face. 

Tsukishima stood, placing Kageyama on the ground. The setter slumped against the middle blocker, whimpering lightly. The team walked around the school, looking for their third years. They found them all, surrounded by Aoba Johsai, screaming at Kindaichi. 

Oikawa looked up, seeing Kageyama being supported by Tsukishima. He saw his black eye and his bloodied lip. He saw how he trembled, tears flowing down his cheeks. 

He’d never been so angry in his entire life. 

Oikawa Tōru was not a violent person. He’d attempted to hit his lowerclassman four years ago, but had never raised his hand to anyone since. In his third year of middle school, his best friend Iwaizumi started hitting him. He didn’t know why, and he just wanted it to stop. When they started dating, the violence got worse. He’d show up to school covered in bruises he was too lazy to cover up. His captain had pulled him aside, asking him what was going on. He admitted that his significant other was hitting him, but he refused to say who it was. He’d also said girlfriend, not wanting anyone to suspect Iwaizumi. 

Years passed and things only got worse. One night, Oikawa had been a little too clingy, and he wasn’t allowing Iwa to study. The older teen had lost his temper, pushing Oikawa harshly to the floor. He kicked him hard, telling him to shut the fuck up. He heard a loud cry, looking down and seeing his boyfriend sobbing, curled up in a fetal position and clutching his stomach. When Oikawa started to throw up, he ran out of the room, grabbing his bag and running home. He didn’t want to be like that anymore. He wanted to change. 

In the morning, Oikawa had sat out during practice. He heard the other two third years ask Oikawa why, and when he told them what had happened, they begged Oikawa to break up with him. 

That’s when Iwaizumi knew he needed help. 

He skipped school that day, instead looking for a therapist to help him. He told them he believed he was a threat to others and needed help. Iwaizumi went through intensive psychiatric treatment for a little over a month before he felt comfortable enough to talk to Oikawa again. He went straight to his boyfriend’s house, begging for his forgiveness. 

Of course, Oikawa took his boyfriend back without a second thought. He’d been so sad when he didn’t know why Iwaizumi was avoiding him.

It had been about two months since then and their relationship was going great. There were certainly times when Iwa would lose his cool and yell at Oikawa, apologizing immediately and cuddling the needy brunette. It had been three months since Iwa had hit Oikawa, and the setter seemed to be getting used to life without being abused. 

Oikawa turned to Kindaichi, punching him square in the face. He knew how hard it was to be abused, and he wasn’t going to sit back and allow it. 

“Y-You’re off the team!”

Oikawa burst into tears, running off into the bathroom. Iwaizumi followed him, though that may not have been the best idea. As soon as Oikawa saw him, he reverted back to his old ways of cowering and begging.

“P-Please, I-Iwa-Chan! D-Don’t h-hit me! I-I’m sorry!”

He cowered in the corner, his legs curled up against his chest. 

Iwa knelt in front of him, smiling gently, “I’m not going to hit you, Baby. I’m never going to hit you again.”

“N-Never?”

“Never, Baby. I love you so much.”

“L-Love you, too.”

Iwaizumi held Oikawa in his arms, letting him cry. He knew he was the cause of these tears, and he fucking hated himself for it. 

Back with Karasuno, the third years joined back up with the rest, all of them getting onto the bus. Tsukishima helped Kageyama sit down, the rest of them getting into their own seats. They knew their coach was going to question them, and question them he did. 

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!?!”

Sugawara spoke up, “His boyfriend is abusive. Daichi, Asahi and I found him in the bathroom on the floor.”

“Is this true, Kageyama-Kun? Takeda asked, taking a seat next to the setter.

Kageyama nodded, leaning against the teacher. Takeda looked up at Ukai, giving suggestions on what to do. 

“We should call his parents, Ukai-Kun.”

Kageyama whimpered, asking if he could do it. Takeda agreed, watching as Tobio pulled out his phone.

“M-Mom?” ... “Yeah...” … “Y-Yūtarō h-hit me ag-gain...” … “I-I’m okay. J-Just a little sh-shaken up…” … “I-I will…” … “I love you, too…”

Kageyama hung up the phone, putting it back in his bag, “Sh-She’s been telling me t-to break up with h-him for years…”

“You really should, Kageyama-Kun…”

Takeda gently pushed Kageyama off of his shoulder, asking if this was where he wanted to sit. He pointed to the back of the bus, and Ukai helped the setter get where he wanted to sit. Hinata slid in next to him, allowing him to lean against him. He ran his fingers through his hair, neither of them talking. 

The bus was silent for a few moments before the sound of sniffling became known. Everyone had assumed it was Kageyama, but turned to see Tsukishima crying into his boyfriend’s shoulder. Yamaguchi was clearly biting back tears, holding his boyfriend comfortingly. 

“You’re okay, Tsukki. You’re okay. He’s in jail. He’s not going to hurt you.”

“P-Please! I-I’m sorry!” He wailed, clutching onto Yamaguchi.

In a normal situation, Tsukishima would have never allowed his teammates to see him like this, but this wasn’t something he could control.

He sobbed in Yamaguchi’s arms, eventually throwing himself off of his boyfriend, slamming his head on the ground. This only freaked him out more. In his panicked state, he thought it was his father who'd hit his head.

“I-I’m sorry! I’m s-so sorry!”

Yamaguchi got off the seat, kneeling down next to him. He pulled him into his lap, ignoring the thrashing. He ran his fingers through his hair, pressing soft kisses to his face. Eventually Tsukki calmed down, falling into a deep sleep. This was something that always happened after Tsukki had a panic attack.

“Yo, what the fuck was that?” Tanaka asked, “Kageyama was the one who was abused… Why was Tsukishima freaking out?”

“His father used to beat him. Last time he did it, Tsukki stopped breathing. I had to give him CPR. The paramedics said that if I had gotten there like five minutes later… Tsukki...”

Yamaguchi put his head down, burying his face in his boyfriend’s hair, letting out a light sob.

The entire bus let out a collective gasp. Yamaguchi gently woke his boyfriend, helping him back into the seat. Tsukishima layed down with his head on Yamaguchi’s lap, his legs slightly dangling off the edge of the seat. He whimpered into Yamaguchi’s stomach, his eyes slipping shut, falling asleep again. 

“Will he be okay?”

“He’ll be fine. This used to happen all the time. You guys have actually been there during a panic attack, but Tsukki was able to make it to the club room before you guys saw him.” Yamaguchi looked down, twisting the curly locks between his fingers, “He didn’t want you guys to think he was weak.”

“This guy’s one of the best blockers I know! How could he be weak?!”

“Tanaka-San. Have you ever seen Tsukki cry?”

“No…?”

“Exactly. We’re not talking about volleyball here. We’re talking about emotions. Tsukki thinks he’s weak for having nightmares and shit…” 

“He’s not! I have nightmares sometimes! Natsu almost drowned last summer and I have dreams about her dying all the time! That doesn’t make someone weak!”

“Exactly, Hinata. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell Tsukki.”

Tsukishima stirred slightly and the bus went silent. Of course, the silence didn’t last for long, and Kageyama started to cry. Hinata held him gently, stroking his hair. He eventually cried himself to sleep, leaving it quiet enough for everybody else to get some rest. 

Surprisingly, Noya and Tanaka weren’t sat next to each other. Ennoshita kept an iron grip around his boyfriend, refusing to let him go. Tanaka didn’t mind, of course. This was his boyfriend we’re talking about. Asahi wasn’t much different. Of course, with Noya being so small, it was easy for him to sit in Asahi’s lap. He straddled the ace, holding him close as he dozed off.

Suga refused to take his eyes off of Kageyama, Daichi doing the same with Tsukishima. The two third-years had their fingers intertwined, reminding each other of their presence. At some point throughout the ride, Suga fell asleep. Daichi decided that Tobio and Kei were fine, and guided his boyfriend’s head onto his chest.

Kinoshita and Narita had fallen asleep almost as soon as they got into the bus, both of them feeling fairly under the weather. Kinoshita was cuddled up to Narita, who was leaning back against the window. No one was entirely sure if they were dating, but whatever their relationship was, they seemed happy. 

Hinata held Kageyama as silent tears fell down his cheeks. His stupid setter had told him that Kindaichi didn’t hit him anymore! He’d promised that if it happened again he’d break up with him!

Hinata let a small sob escape his lips, bringing his free hand to his mouth to smother it. Yamaguchi, the only one still awake, quietly called for him. Hinata looked up and Tadashi smiled sadly at him. 

“It’s really hard to see someone you love go through abuse. I’d know.”

Hinata nodded, looking down at Kageyama. Hinata had been in love with Kageyama for months. He wanted nothing more than to be able to hold Kageyama in his arms and call him his. 

“Hinata. Do you like him?”

He nodded again, another sob escaping his lips, “I love him so much, Yamaguchi. Why does he have to be with that jerk?”

“I’m so sorry, Hinata. It must really hurt seeing him love someone who clearly doesn’t care about him.”

Hinata met Yamaguchi’s eyes, “I just have to be here for him… Even if we can’t date… I still have to be there when he needs me…”

“Exactly, Hinata. There’s not much else you can do right now. I’m sure eventually Kageyama will realize how much you mean to him and fall for you. You guys are so close.”

Hinata’s eyes fell back on Kageyama, who was looking up at him. Hinata yelped, causing Kageyama to cry out. 

“I’m so sorry!” Hinata cried, pulling him closer into his arms, “H-How long have you been aw-wake?”

“Mmm… Few minutes?”

“H-How much did you hear?”

“Everything…”

Kageyama closed his eyes, curling up in Hinata’s lap. (Just like Tsukki except Kageyama next to the window) 

“A-And you don’t have a-anything to s-say?”

“I have a b-boyfriend… W-Wait until I can b-break up with h-him.”

“Wait, what?!”

“I’ll d-date you after I b-break up with K-Kindaichi.”

Hinata went bright red, looking over at Yamaguchi, who gave him a thumbs up. 

“Under any other circumstances I would never let you do that, but your boyfriend is a douchbag, so I'll let you.”

“Mhm…”

“Kageyama, are you listening to me?”

“Mmm… Let m’ sle’p…”

“Alright. Go to sleep.”

Kageyama fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about life without Yūtarō hurting him.


	3. Hinata?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama needs support, and Hinata is there to give it to him.

The bus pulled into the school parking lot, Hinata and Yamaguchi gently waking the boys in their laps. Kageyama looked like he was about to cry, while Tsukishima put on his mask, pretending everything was okay. Everyone else was woken up and they all climbed off of the bus. Much to Kinoshita’s displeasure, Narita was put in charge of supporting Kageyama on his way back home. Hinata and Hisashi insisted they go with them, and the four of them walked slowly to Kageyama’s house. 

Kinoshita knocked on the door, smiling at the young woman who opened it. 

“Tobio! What the hell happened?! Did you get hurt during the match?”

“Miwa-San!” Hinata shrieked, jumping about two feet in the air.

“Hinata-Kun! What the hell happened to my brother?!”

“Kindaichi.”

“That asshole?! Did he hit you again, Tobio?!”

Kageyama looked down, his eyes shining with tears.

“Come on in. All of you. It’s chilly out there.”

The four of them stepped into the house, taking off their shoes. Kageyama limped over to his couch, sitting down and burying his head in his hands. Miwa sat next to him, rubbing his back gently. He broke down and the two second years looked awkwardly at each other. Hinata sat opposite Miwa, leaning his head against Kageyama’s shoulder. Tobio reciprocated, leaning his head against the fluffy orange hair. 

“Alright, Tobio. I’m sick of your boyfriend abusing you. Call him right now. You’re breaking up with him.”

Kageyama nodded slowly, looking over at Hinata, “Onēsan?”

“Yeah?”

“C-Can I date H-Hinata?”

Miwa looked Hinata dead in the eyes, as if she could read his thoughts. 

“Will you ever hurt my baby brother?”

“Never. Never ever ever.”

“Alright, Tobio. As long as Hinata truly loves you.”

Hinata smiled brightly, reaching his hand up and ruffling Kageyama’s hair. 

“Tobio. Call Kin- What’s his name? Kindaichi? Yeah. Call Kindaichi now.”

Kageyama stood on weak legs, taking a deep breath so as not to collapse. He limped over to his bag, grabbing his cell from within the sack. He unlocked the phone, fingers shaking as they slid over the screen. He hit the call button, asking the people in the room if he could put it on speaker. He wanted the support from his friends and sister. 

“Tobio-Kun~!”

Kageyama tensed up, having a lot of trouble saying what he wanted. 

“”K-Kindaichi… I-I think we should b-break up…”

“Very funny, Tobio. We’re not breaking up.”

“I-I’m not j-joking… I-I’m sick of you h-hurting me…”

“Tobio. We’ve talked about this. I do it all out of love.”

“I-I’ve r-realized that that’s n-not true..”

“Tobio. We’re not breaking up.”

Kageyama started to cry, “I-I don’t want this a-anymore!”

“Kageyama Tobio.”

With a burst of confidence, Kageyama realized his self worth, “No! I’m done! We’re over! Don’t ever talk to me again! I’m fucking sick of you beating me! It hurts so much and it makes me feel like shit! I tried to fucking kill myself, Yūtarō! Do you not care what you’re doing to me?!”

He broke down into sobs, the only noise in the room was his crying. Kindaichi muttered a low, “Fine.” before hanging up the phone. Kageyama sat back on the couch, attempting to recover from the breakup. Despite the abuse, Kageyama truly did love Kindaichi. They’d been dating for over three years. 

Kageyama’s phone rang, the name “Kunimi” flashing on the screen. Kageyama answered the call, lifting his phone to his ear.

“K-Kunimi?”

“Hey. I heard about what happened. I’m forcing Kindaichi to speak to our school counselor. He needs help.”

“I-I agree…”

“Kageyama, you should probably talk to a professional as well. Kindaichi had you on speaker. It’s not normal to attempt suicide…” 

“I-I’m okay… H-He can’t h-hurt me anymore…”

“Kageyama. You’re well aware of how much you piss me off, but what Kindaichi did to you wasn’t okay. You should really talk to someone.”

“I-I’ll be fine. Th-Thank you for worrying about me.”

“Sleep well, Kageyama. Goodnight.”

“Night…”

Tobio hung up the phone, leaning against Hinata. The ginger shifted, allowing Kageyama to lie in his lap. 

“Are you boys hungry?” Miwa asked, standing up.

“Not going to lie, I’m starving.” Hinata said while stroking Kageyama’s hair.

“Well, you’re all in luck, because my parents won’t be home tonight. I made dinner for them.” 

“A-Are you sure?” Kinoshita asked, looking slightly uncomfortable.

“Of course! Think of it as me thanking you for helping Tobio out.”

Narita and Kinoshita bowed, “Thank you very much!”

The five of them walked over to the table, Miwa pulling out the cold soba noodles from the fridge. She placed it down on the table, grabbing some bowls and chopsticks. She served each of the boys, saving herself for last. They all sat at the table, thanking Miwa for the food. 

Everyone dug in. Well, everyone except Kageyama. The setter just sat there, pushing his food around with his chopsticks.

“Tobio. Stop that. You know that’s rude.”

Tears welled up in Kageyama's eyes, “I-I’m sorry, Onēsan…”

Miwa stood, wrapping her little brother in a hug, “I’m sorry, Tobio. I know, you’ve had a shitty day. I’m so sorry.”

Kageyama started to cry, burying his face in his hands. His whole body HURT. His head throbbed and his ribs ached. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to play against Shiritorizawa due to his injuries even though he’d been looking forward to it ever since he’d met Ushijima-San. 

“Why don’t you head to bed, Tobio. You’ve been through a lot.”

Kageyama stood, nodding. Hinata stood as well, abandoning his dinner. 

“I’ll go too.”

“Hina-”

“No. I’m going with him.”

Kageyama sucked in a deep, painful breath while he studied Hinata’s face. The ginger looked adamant, so he just nodded, walking to his room. Hinata followed the setter, watching as he pulled off his shirt to get changed.

“Yama…” Hinata muttered, seeing the bruises on his best friend's torso.

Kageyama turned towards Hinata, a dull look in his eyes. Hinata’s eyes caught the horrid purple and yellow mark spreading across his chest. 

“Are- Are your ribs broken?”

Kageyama nodded, “Not the first time…”

Hinata’s eyes watered as he watched Kageyama slowly walking over to his dresser. Tobio looked through the drawers, pulling out two shirts and a pair of shorts. He threw one of the shirts to Hinata, who tilted his head slightly in confusion.

“You’re not going to sleep in your uniform, are you?”

“N-No! I-I-!”

“Chill, Hinata. Let me go see if my sister has any shorts that’ll fit you.”

Hinata smiled sadly, wiping his eyes, “I’ll go ask. You finish getting changed and get into bed.”

Kageyama nodded and Hinata left the room, walking back out to the kitchen.

“Hinata-Kun? Are you alright?”

“I- Do you have any shorts I can wear?”

“Of course. Let me go grab some.”

“Thank you, Miwa-San.”

The woman walked to her room, coming out with a pair of shorts. They weren't too short, and would surely fit Hinata. He thanked her, running back to Kageyama’s room. 

Hinata opened the door, his gaze falling to the bed. Kageyama’s eyes were closed and tears rolled down his cheeks. His left hand rested over his ribs, small, painful looking breaths causing it to rise and fall. 

“Kageyama?”

The setter’s eyes slipped open, looking up at Hinata. Hinata quickly changed before climbing into the bed, holding Kageyama close to him. At this moment, size didn’t matter. Kageyama was in pain. His anxiety was at an all time high, and he just needed Hinata there to hold him. 

“Shoyo?”

“Hmm?”

“A-Are you gonna h-hit me when I-I'm bad?”

“No, Tobio. I’ll never hit you. Never. What you went through isn’t normal. You’re not supposed to hit the people you love.”

“B-But…”

“No. No buts. I love you. He didn’t.”

Kageyama broke down in a fit of tears. He’d certainly cried a lot that day. Each time he cried, pain would tear through his chest, causing him to cry harder, which only started an endless cycle of sobbing and pain. 

“You’re okay, Tobio. You’re okay.”

Hinata didn’t know what to do. He’d never even seen Kageyama cry before, let alone be in charge of taking care of him. 

Hinata decided to not say anything, instead opting for holding his best friend close, assuring him of his love. Kageyama eventually cried himself to sleep, leaving Hinata to think about everything that had just happened. 

He’d been well aware of the fact that Kindaichi had been hitting Kageyama, but he had no idea how bad it really was. Hinata was under the impression that he just slapped him around a bit, calling him names. He now realized he was very wrong. 

Kageyama was in true danger. 

Hinata sighed, not wanting to think about it any longer. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

(Time skip. 2:34 AM)

“Ah! S-Stop…”

Hinata groaned as he heard a loud noise coming from beside him, waking him up.

“Yama…?”

“A-Ah! N-No!”

“Kageyama??”

Hinata was fully awake, sitting up. Kageyama was curled up in a ball, shivering in terror.

“I-It hurts!”

He cried out, his eyes snapping open. As his eyes fell on Hinata, he panicked and threw himself off of the bed. The horrid cry of agony he let out as he hit the floor would stick with Hinata forever. 

Hinata scurried off of the bed, kneeling beside his best friend. Kageyama wrapped his arms around his chest, letting out a pained sob. 

“It’s alright, Tobio. You’ve just got to breathe.”

“I-It huuuuurts!”

“I know it does. I know. I’m so sorry this happened to you.”

Kageyama sobbed in pain for a few minutes, Hinata stroking his hair. After about 5 minutes, Kageyama was able to pull himself out of this panicked state. 

Hinata helped him stand, frowning at the pained expression on his friend’s face. 

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine…”

Hinata helped him back into bed, smiling down at him, “Why don’t I get you a tylenol. That might help.” 

Kageyama nodded, burying his face in his pillow.

“Alright. I’ll be right back.” 

Kageyama sighed, nodding again. He tried his best not to focus on the throbbing of his ribcage as Hinata left to get the medication. This had happened before. He was used to it. He could handle it.

Hinata re-entered the room, holding a glass of water and two pills. He placed them into Kageyama’s mouth, holding the water up to him so he didn’t have to sit up. 

He reached out for Hinata after the pills had been swallowed, whimpering in relief when he felt the ginger’s arms wrap around him. The two drifted back to sleep, ignoring everything but each other.


	4. Boyfriends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's having a tough morning. Karasuno is freaking out. Miwa is fed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the random tense switch in the middle. I'm way too lazy to fix it.

Sunshine flooded in through the windows, blinding Hinata. Hinata groaned, clenching his eyes shut. He just needed a bit more sleep…

“Shō?”

Kageyama?

Hinata opened his eyes, seeing a mess of blue-black hair. 

“Tobio? What?”

“Shh… Let me sleep…”

Hinata looked over towards Kageyama’s clock, seeing that the time was 8:37.

“Shit, Yama! We have a match! We have to get to school!”

“Mmm… You go… I’m gonna rest here…”

“What?! You’re not playing?!”

“Hinata… My ribs are broken….”

Everything that had happened in the last 24 hours flooded back to Hinata, and he immediately apologized to Kageyama.

“I’m so sorry. I completely forgot. Shit. This is such an important game, too!”

“You should go. I’ll be fine.”

“Yama…”

“Hinata. Go.”

“I’ll call Daichi-San.”

Hinata climbed out of bed, trying his best to ignore the whimper Kageyama let out when he released him from his arms. He grabbed his phone, seeing that multiple team members had texted him. He had messages from Tanaka, Suga, Asahi, and even Tsukishima..

Tanaka-Senpai~Hey, Hinata.

Tanaka-Senpai~Is Kageyama okay?

Tanaka-Senpai~Daichi wants to talk to you.

SugaMama~Hey, honey.

SugaMama~Daichi needs to tell you something.

SugaMama~Hinata?

Asahi-San~Hey. Is Kageyama-Kun okay?

Asahi-San~ Are you okay?

Saltyshima~ Don’t you dare tell Tadashi that I’m texting you.

Saltyshima~ Is the king alright?

Saltyshima~ Shrimpy?

Saltyshima~ Fine. Check the group chat, dumbass.

Group Chat~ 

Dadchi~Hinata or Kageyama

Dadchi~ Please answer.

Dadchi~ This is a shitstorm.

Hinata quickly responded to everyone’s concerned messages before calling his captain.

“Hinata?”

“Daichi-San! Hi! How are you?”

“I’m doing alright. Thank you. How’re you? How’s Kageyama?”

“We’re okay. Kags is in a lot of pain, but there isn’t much we can do. His ribs are broken. He says it’s happened before.”

“That’s horrible…”

“Yeah. I’m super pissed.”

“Rightfully so.”

“So, what was all that about? The texts?”

“The match is rescheduled. Because the assault happened at the gym, the organization is taking responsibility and giving Kageyama some time to recover.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope.”

“Wow…”

“Yeah. So, we don’t have a match today. I’m not sure if Kageyama was planning on coming or not, but you guys don’t need to worry about it anyways anymore.”

“I’m not letting him get out of bed. He can try but- Kageyama!”

Hinata saw Kageyama climb out of the bed, wincing slightly. 

“Chill, Shō. I have to piss.”

“Don’t be so crude!”

“You literally just said piss.”

“Kage-”

“Just let me pee, Hinata.”

Hinata watched as Kageyama limped into the bathroom, turning his attention back to Daichi.

“What was that about?”

“Me being paranoid.”

“I feel that. First-year our vice-captain got so mad at Suga, he body-slammed him. He broke Suga’s fibula. I was way too overprotective for a while there.” 

Hinata imagined his senpai, crying and screaming laying on the floor, clutching his leg while his enraged vice-captain stood over him. It was not a pleasant thought. 

“That’s horrible! Was he okay?!”

“He was fine. Out for nearly the whole season, but fine.”

“A whole season? Why?”

Daichi explains that Suga needed multiple surgeries to correct the break, as well as some complications during the healing process. 

“But, back to Kageyama. How’s he doing. Mentally, I mean.”

“He had a bad nightmare at about 2 o’clock. Um. He broke up with his boyfriend, and I’m gonna make him see a therapist. His ex is going to as well.”

“How do you know?”

“His ex’s best friend called him. Said he’s making him.”

“Ah.”

“Tobio seems okay now, but I’m not sure. He isn’t the most expressive person, ya know?”

“Yeah. Similarly to Tsukishima.”

“Speaking of Tsukishima. I think I’m gonna text him. Just wanna know if he’s okay.”

“That seems like a… not horrible idea. He might appreciate it.”

“I just hope he doesn’t hit me.” Hinata giggles, taking a seat on the bed.

“You’re not leaving the house today, mister. Suga will kill you.”

“I know. I was just kidding. I will not be seeing Tsukishima today.”

Hinata hears the door open, distracting him from his captain.

“Who’re you talking to?” Kageyama asks, stepping out of the bathroom.

“Daichi-San.”

“You should get off the phone and get ready.”

“We don’t have a match today. It was cancelled.”

Kageyama whips around, pain tearing through his chest. He cries out, nausea rising in his stomach. With a choked gasp, his stomach lurches, sending watery bile all over the floor.

“Tobio!”

Hinata drops the phone, rushing over to his best friend. Kageyama whimpers, doubling over and gripping his knees. 

Kageyama’s door slams open, a very worried looking Miwa in the doorway.

“Tobio?”

Miwa rushes over to Kageyama, placing a hand on his back.

“What happened?”

“G-Got sick.”

She offers to clean up, and Hinata and Kageyama gratefully accept.

“Fuck…” He whines, looking over at Hinata, giggling slightly, “D-Didn’t like that.”

“Shit, Yama! You’ve gotta be careful. Let’s get you into bed, okay?”

Kageyama nods, panting heavily. Hinata supports his weight as they move to the bed, helping Tobio climb up onto the mattress. He smiles sadly down at the raven, running his fingers through his hair. He reaches over to the nightstand, handing Kageyama a water bottle. The younger takes it gratefully, gulping down several mouthfuls before letting it fall to the floor.

“I’m gonna finish up with Daichi-San. I want you to try to get some sleep.”

Kageyama nods, closing his eyes while Hinata picks his (luckily unharmed) phone off of the ground.

“I’m so sorry, Daichi-San. Kageyama threw up and I didn’t know what to do so I panicked.”

“It’s alright, Hinata. As long as everything is okay.”

“Yeah. Everything’s alright. He just moved too fast and the pain made him sick.”

“Aw… That sounds really bad. You two get some rest, alright?”

“Okay, Daichi-San! See you soon!”

Hinata hangs up the phone, turning to Miwa and thanking her. She smiles, bowing to the smaller boy and pressing a kiss to her brother's head.

“Your friends went home after dinner. The shorter one seemed to be catching a cold.”

“Thank you for feeding them, Miwa. You didn’t have to.”

“Of course I had to. It was only polite.”

Kageyama smiles, asking his sister for some medicine. She nods and leaves the room, taking the soiled rags with her. Hinata looks down at Kageyama, giving him a small smile. 

“Does anything other than your ribs hurt?”

“Mmm…” 

“Tobio.”

“Just m’ ‘ead…”

“Did he kick you in the head?!”

“Mhm…”

“Tobio. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Doesn’t hurt as bad’as m’ ribs…”

“Kags. Your brain is so much more important than your ribs. Lemme grab something.”

“‘M fine, ‘nata. It’s not too bad…”

“Are you sure?”

He nods, burying his face in his pillow. Hinata’s face softens as he hears a soft sob. 

“Yama, what’s wrong?”

“R-Ribs hurt s-so much…”

“I know. Your sister will be up soon with the medication.”

As if on cue, Miwa enters the room with two pills in her hand. She hands the tablets to her brother, picking up the water bottle from the floor. Tobio reaches out for it, downing the pills with a large gulp of water. 

“Th-Thank you.”

Miwa presses a kiss to her brother’s head before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. Hinata turned, seeing how Tobio was calming down, his tears slowing.

“Come here, Tobes.”

Hinata climbs into the bed, holding Kageyama against his chest. “I l-love you...” “Shh... Go to sleep.” 

“H-Hinata? W-Will you be my b-boyfriend?”

“Kageyama!”

Hinata goes bright red, in complete shock. He’s in love with Kageyama, and he knows that Tobio had expressed interest in him throughout the day before, but he isn’t sure if Kageyama is just desperate for companionship or not.

“Wh-What’s wrong with being friends?”

“I-I love you, though.”

“You had a boyfriend until yesterday! You don’t fall in love with someone overnight, Kageyama.”

“‘Nata. I had dreams about you saving me from Yūtarō. I always knew in the back of my mind I was only with Yū because I was too scared to leave him. I l-love you so much, Hinata. Please.”

“Alright. Alright. I believe you. I love you so much, Kageyama.”

He presses a small kiss to his head, helping him calm down. 

“Mmn… ‘m tired…”

“I know, Tobes. Go to sleep, okay?”

“Okay…”

Kageyama closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep without any nightmares.


End file.
